


Liberty

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Romulans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Villany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for the Drabble at the Edge of Forever challenge hosted by yahtzee63 on LJ.

Spock inclines his head, acknowledging Nero’s words.

“Delta Vega,” the Romulan repeats. “A ball of ice suitable to your black Vulcan heart. Close enough to keep an eye on you while I carry out my revenge.

“I’m keeping your ship, and your red matter. It’s only fitting that what was used to save Vulcan once, at the cost of my home, should now be used to destroy it.”

Nero’s eyes narrow.

“Don’t worry, Spock, I’ll make sure you can see. I want you to remember - I want you to live long, and suffer.”

Logically, this seems a likely outcome.


End file.
